Urocortin peptides are members of the corticotropin releasing factor (“CRF”, also called corticotrophin releasing factor) family. Urocortin and urocortin-related peptides include urocortin 1, urocortin 2, urocortin 3, stresscopin-related peptide (SRP), and stresscopin (SCP). These peptides have biological activity in various physiological systems. For example, urocortin has been shown to decrease food intake in mice by the CRF type 2 receptor. Asakawa et al., Gastroenterology 1999, 116:1287-1292.
Modified urocortin peptides having improved pharmacokinetic properties, particularly a decreased rate of excretion and/or increased circulating half life as compared to urocortin peptides, are needed for the treatment and prevention of diseases or disorders that can be treated or prevented by the administration of urocortin or urocortin-related peptides.